Floop's Thoughts
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Floop has some sad thoughts before Juni comes to the Virtual Room. WARNNG: Child molestation, cutting yourself for pleasure, and suicide are implied


I never meant to cause such pain and anguish in the ones I loved the most, the children. Now I realize that everything I stood for, was nothing but a big joke and a lie that not only fooled the children, but myself as well. I am such a fool.  
  
Now, I stand in the virtual room, alone and almost afraid to be so. I had so wanted to have nothing more then a simple show for the children; one where my Foogles and Thumbs-Thumbs could be seen as the cute creatures they were, and not simply the soldiers or deformed secret spies that they truly were.  
  
I want to be able to lay the blame on someone else. Minion would be the most logical choice of course. He was the one who betrayed me and used my robot children to send me here, while he plans on using my creations for pure evil purposes.  
  
I was a fool to even let myself get hired to likes of those secret agents. I should have said no and been content with my meager amount of money and clay that I could afford in the little play doh containers. But no, I had to agree and let them give me so much money and then give me Minion as my assistant.  
  
When I first got the money that was when I realized my true dream could finally come true; I would finally be able to share my dream with the children of the world. I would show daddy and the boys that picked on me at school that I was not a freak and that I was not stupid or something daddy could screw when he was hot and too horny to go out and buy himself a hooker for the night.  
  
My, I've certainly become a potty mouth over the years haven't I? Dear me, if I had some soap, I would wash my mouth out with it for saying such things about daddy and what he did to me.  
  
God, I wish I could get out of here and stop him myself, but that is a useless dream. Everything in this room is completely fictitious. I can only barely control it myself before I start to get a pounding headache and feel like I want to vomit. No, I'm wrong in even this of course, there is one thing in this room that is real.  
  
A knife.  
  
Now how did this get here? Ah well, never look a gift horse in the mouth right? The knife is nice and sharp for what I need to do, I've tested it on the palm of my right hand and it sliced through my flesh easily, leaving a thin trail of crimson liquid behind it. It's quite fascinating really. If I ever met one of those people who cut themselves for the fun of it, I would most likely tell them how right they were for liking the sensation of the slight pain involved.  
  
Of course, I won't be talking to anyone once I am done with this little knife.  
  
Daddy always said that suicide was the coward's way out of things, but my daddy was wrong about a lot of things; like thinking it was right to touch a little boy, especially his own son the way he did.  
  
I've grown weary of this anyway. I'm sure those two children, Carmen and Juni will be able to free their parents and then save the day. No one will care when the evil Fegan Floop's body is found laying in a pool of his own blood on the floor of the virtual room now will they? No, they will most likely laugh and leave my body here for others to scorn it, until it becomes nothing but nasty bones and lingering cloth.  
  
Someone's coming in. I wonder who it could be? Who would want to come and see the wreck that was once the happy and smiling Fegan Floop?  
  
It's that boy Juni. Oh no, this is going to put a damper on my plans all right. I don't want any child to see me do what I plan on doing! That would not be right, no matter if he would enjoy it. I need this boy to go away so that I can die alone, the same way I have lived, even among my Thumb-Thumbs and Foogles.  
  
Perhaps scaring Juni will drive him away. Fine then, I shall try to ignore the headaches and steel my stomach from the urge to vomit when I control the elements in this darned room.  
  
Nothing can help me now. 


End file.
